Human
by Gnome90
Summary: Cain after the death of someone close Don't think along the lines of Adora, it's not her Check it out.


**I noticed how …distraught Cain looked once DG said the Mystic Man was dead. That's what this is all about pretty much. Enjoy! (then Review! Plz) Much luv n thanks Gnome.**

The end of the service meant the crowds would disperse. Family, friends, all who knew him, filed away from the casket. All but one.

Cain stood over the casket of the man that had given him a chance at life. Most people knew the Mystic Man to be an endless flow of wisdom. While Cain shared this idea, he knew something that most of the public didn't. He was much more then a mind stuffed with wise words, the Mystic Man was human.

"_Wyatt Cain. I hear from my neighbors that you are trouble. Some say your speech is disrespectful, others say your silence is. I thought it best to judge for myself that is why you're here." _

_A teenage Cain looked at the man with a stone stare. Silence had always been his signature, speaking was rare. When it did occur the words were sharp and bitter. It was what bought him to the Mystic Man's house in the first place._

"_No answer?" The older man looked at him with amusement._

"_You didn't ask a question." Cain barely allowed his lips to move as he spoke._

"_Ah, very smart. I can see why so many people are against your presence, Wyatt. You have a rare, yet hindering talent." Cain cocked his head and raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes. You, Wyatt Cain, have the rare talent of allowing your lips to move faster than your brain." Cain's face turned an embarrassing shade of red and his eyes dropped to the floor._

"_Now, from what I understand, you're parents are no longer with us?" A small nod answered the question. How Cain's parents had died was always a mystery. No one seemed to know and those few who did kept the secret locked away. He swore to himself that one day he'd find out._

"_Well, I think it best that someone look after you, since apparently no one is." _

"_No sir. I think I am fine on my own." Foreign authority never flew over well with him._

"_Nonsense. Now I am willing to give you a room and meals if you keep up my house while I am gone during the day. This includes fixing all that needs fixing and keeping the place clean. Am I understood?"_

_With much hesitation, Cain nodded. _

"_Good. Tonight will be your last night on your own. I expect you here by morning. Have a good night Wyatt Cain."_

Cain smiled at the memory. He could still hear the Mystic Man's booming voice saying his name. Once he moved in with the Mystic Man, things had changed for the better. A much more refined reputation was gained for Cain.

A second smile crept onto his face.

"_Wyatt! Come!" The Mystic Man sat at the table. _

"_Yes." The quiet, stern demeanor remained the same, even as he developed into a young man._

"_My popularity has grown very much, as you probably know. The Queen thinks it best that I have my own protection. She asked me if there was anyone specific that I would like on my detail."_

_Cain continued to listen in silence._

"_I told her about you Wyatt." _

"_Me?" _

_  
"I could think of no one better. You live with me and know me best of all. You're like a son to me Wyatt." Cain bushed furiously at the compliment. "This job, however, will require some work. In order to be a part of my detail, you need to go through training. First through a form of police training, then a much finer training in order for you to be qualified to be on my detail. You will then have earned the title of Tin Man."_

_His stomach flipped around nervously. The responsibility was much greater than Cain could imagine. _

"_Are you sure you want me? I mean, I could think of plenty of other more capable people to have this job."_

"_There you go again, showing off your talent. If you want to play it that way, then it is no longer a question. This is what I want you to do Wyatt. I refuse to take 'no' as an answer."_

That second fateful day was one he would never forget. It was the day he got a real chance at life. Someone finally found it in himself or herself to put faith in him. Throughout his career, Cain refused to let the Mystic Man down. After all, the man took the place of his parents, gave him a home and an unforgettable opportunity.

"Thank you," Cain whispered, almost silently. A single tear made its from his eyes and traveled down the side of his face. Fingers trailed down the side of the casket as he slowly pulled away. A strong urge almost forced him to stay by the casket, just a little longer. But Cain had had enough of. There had been a long list of people requiring long, extensive goodbyes. From many of his colleagues, to Adora and now him. Cain thought it best not to say goodbye this time. This time instead of mourning, he'd move on. The man who was acted as a father to him would live on through Cain, never to be forgotten.

This time, no goodbyes were needed.


End file.
